


A Very Tabby Christamas

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [48]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s impressed with the way his girlfriend Abby has truly accepted his family, and shows her his appreciation. The couple celebrates Christamas and Boxing Day, in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Two one shots, connected by the holiday. 

“Have I told you that I have the best girlfriend?”

“Is that so?” I inquired coquettishly, sitting down on the narrow double bed in Tom’s boyhood bedroom. The carpet was faded blue with matching drapes that were checkered blue like the duvet. There were various awards and recognitions hung on the wall, including his head boy plaque, a diploma from the Dragon School, and three consecutive spelling bee tournament honors. Various pictures of smiling Tom with bushy blond hair littered the chest of drawers, from school plays to victory sports, with a few candid photographs thrown in for a good balance.

I watched as my boyfriend closed the bedroom door and smoothly slid the lock into place, locking his mum, his sister and her boyfriend outside. He leered at me with a mixture of awe and hunger. “Abby,” he breathed out reverently. “My Abigail, you never cease to amaze me.”

I swiveled on the bed, sitting Indian style, facing and smiling beatifically at my man. “What did I do this time?”

Tom shed his finely tailored white button down shirt and unceremoniously dropped it on the floor. I knew instantly that he was more focused on me, because he didn’t leave his white button down on the floor, no matter the situation. However there it sat in a puddle of neglected cloth, forgotten as unimportant to his concentration on me.

“You’ve won over my mum, after three Christmases, and that’s astonishing.”

I beamed happily up at him, “She hugged me!” There was a bit of triumph in my tone that rung sweetly in my own ears.

Tom peeled off his dark blue trousers, leaving him clad in his cotton boxer briefs, and left them in a similar pool as his shirt. “You listened to her. Most tune out her prattling and repeating herself, but you listened.”

I nodded knowingly. “I was on very tenuous ground with her, dating her baby boy, and I had to get her to like me.”

He took my hands and pulled me up to a standing position in front of him on the floor, the same pleasantly surprised expression on his face, his eyebrows lifted, his eyes softened, and his mouth twisted up at the corners. He stroked his hand down my hair in his way, and mirrored my wide smile. “You’ve outdone yourself, my love. That conversation she had about her jewelry was eight months ago.”

I shrugged, allowing him to remove my shirt up and over my head. “It was memorable; she was so animated about organizing her earrings and necklaces. Christmas was the perfect opportunity to find her a pretty jewelry box.”

He couldn’t keep his hands off my hair or off me, not that I wanted that, but he knew how to draw me in. “Spot on, love. You’re amazing!” He molded my breasts in his palms, weighing them lovingly, his thumbs brushing across my satin covered nipples. The sensation tingled and warmed in the most pleasing way.

“You’ll have to put it together for her tomorrow,” I reminded, placing my hands on his hips and closing the distance between us. His skin radiated his natural male heat, and I unconsciously licked my lips.

“And then my sister…” his hands grazed lightly over my ribcage, stealing a breath and tripping my heartbeat up a notch. His fingers dipped within the waistband of my yoga pants teasingly, his hands resting on my hips.

Circling my arms up and around the back of his neck slowly, I shrugged again. “No thought necessary for Emma. We get on. I tried to get Jude Law for her, but he wouldn’t allow me to stick him in a box.”

He buried his face in my neck, kissing the smooth column of skin. “Scandalous!” he whispered seductively, his voice gravelly low dripping of sin.

Sighing into a nibbling bite, I leaned heavily into his lithe physique seeking more, digging my fingers into his curls on the crown of his head. “Em and I go drinking together about once a week. She still owes me a fiver for that bad call against Barcelona last month.” My breath hitched in my throat when his tongue touched my pulse point, my fingers pressing into his scalp, pulling him further into me. “She’d- she- she’d be… mad- oh! – if I didn’t,” I shuddered as he left a love bite on my shoulder, my skin giving way under the delicious sucking sensation. “Get her something,” I gasped as his fingers indented the supple flesh of my thighs, his hands had snuck so far down in my trousers. “Nice,” escaped my mouth with a whoosh as I felt his cock stiffen against my belly.

“Thomas, we can’t do this.” My body belied the words I spoke as I rubbed against him wantonly, feeling the effects of his seduction thrum through my core.

He chuckled in the back of his throat, the rumble tickling my nerve-endings to high alert, the sound incredibly erotic and naughty in the best possible way. “Correction,” he said quietly, pushing my trousers down my legs. “We shouldn’t do this, but we can and we will.”

“Your mum…”

“She’s not invited,” he murmured, pulling my earlobe into his mouth. He unsnapped my bra to relieve me of the offending garment before leveling his mouth to my right breast.

“… is down the hall,” I keened softly, a shockwave of arousal shot straight from my bitten nipple to my sex. My skin alighted with gooseflesh after a shiver ran through me.

“Still not invited,” he said into my skin, blowing heated breath along my collarbone. His fingers danced along the cotton of my knickers, drawing my full attention to the tantalizing, yet fleeting touch along my folds. Heavy need hung there, reached for him, begged for him, as moisture pooled at my center.

“You know what I meant, evil man.” I splayed my hands along his back, clutching him to me, needing him closer.

He rocked his hips into me in a clear indication of what he wanted to do- what he would do, his hands gripping my hips again. “Fulfilling a boyhood fantasy.”

“Sex with your family in the house?”

“An orgasm with another person in the room, in this room.” His hands reached around to fill his palms with the flesh of my bum, pressing his erection into my center, easing me up into his arms. I coiled my legs around his waist in a vice like grip as he maneuvered us into the bed, laying me down underneath him.

I giggled softly into his ear, keeping my volume low and unobtrusive. “You’ve had the opportunity before. We’ve slept in this bed together.”

His nibble fingers hooked under the cloth of my knickers and worked them down my legs, losing his pants at the same time. He settled over me, his erection snug against the apex of my thighs, his body blanketing mine in a pleasurable heat and pressure. I hiked my legs up around his waist once more, holding his face in my hands to meet his sapphire gaze boring into mine.

Tom leaned down and kissed me soundly, his eyes never leaving mine. When he separated from me again, he whispered reverently, “I’ve never been more in love with you than I am now. You were incredibly sweet to my family and I need to be close to you. My mum adores you, my sister loves you…”

With an easy, exact push, Tom filled me with his length, my body accepting all he had to give. For long moments, we didn’t move, just enjoyed being close, being wrapped around each other. “When did you know that you loved me, Abby?”

I buried my fingers in his hair once more and let him move within me. “You kissed me. We’d had a bit of a row, and you asked to see me again.” I bowed into him as a thrill of pleasure bloomed within me, where we met. “I was making you tea, and then you kissed me.” I moaned quietly as his pelvic bone hit me just right.

With slow, measured glides, we made love as quietly as we possibly could. Our movements were languid, savoring the pleasure and the intimacy of being together. “I knew I loved you when I had a really trying day on set, and all I could think of was you at the other end… waiting in my flat for me, ready to be there for me.” Gentle, tender kisses were exchanged and warm breaths, taking each other in.

I promised my heart to him, verbally confirming for him as much as he did for me by touching me. We connected as we never had before. Together we discovered something so pure, so honest, and so freeing. With my acceptance and showing affection for his family, listening to them, learning them, Tom allowed himself to devote his heart to me like never before. When I forgave him for accusing me of infidelity and accepted his faults about his previous relationships that he held me responsible for, when he let all that go, he let me in. When he saw how much I loved his family, like I loved him, he fully opened his heart to me.

His family meant the world to him, I knew that, and I earned my place in his family by being kind and attentive. I genuinely held affection for Emma, as we became close friends. She had no trouble accepting me. Tom’s mum was slower to come around, but my Christmas gift, my token to her proved that I was in this forever, I was serious about him and his family. She could trust me with her son, and because she could trust me, in turn so could he in a deeper way.

After we both climaxed and came back down, Tom rested his head on my belly as I usually did with him on his chest. We whispered back and forth to each other, my fingers playing in his hair. It was our perfect Christmas.


	2. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tom, it’s Boxing Day,” I spoke softly in the early morning hours, his mum’s house still quiet. I’m not sure how we shifted into the position we were in, but it wasn’t our normal state. We had fallen asleep after making love and talking into the wee hours of the morning after the rest of the house had gone off to bed. We were facing each other with me tucked up under his chin, our bodies smashed together.

Boxing Day with Tom and his family was always fun, and a day I looked forward to more than Christmas Eve dinner or Christmas Day and the exchange of presents. Since we started seeing each other Christmas Eve 2011, Tom and I always spent the three day holiday with his family, and his mum hosted the celebration and holiday observances. In 2012, Tom and I hosted since it was only his mum and Emma that year. This year, because Tom’s sister Sarah, her husband, and their kids were joining us on Boxing Day, Diana had everyone round her home.

The day after Christmas was always reserved for sitting in front of the telly having a movie marathon and indulging in entirely too much apple pie with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. The entire day was devoted to relaxation and family, and it was absolutely lovely. It reminded me of my early teens, when my mum and dad used to take me to the sales, stuffed ourselves with chips from on the market and it was quite simply about family and nothing else.

Since I started seeing Tom, I was included in the family time. Now that his mum liked and accepted me as his girlfriend, I was welcomed with open arms and a warm smile. 

A sleepy moan of agreement was my only response to my announcement, the rumble vibrating in his chest. Tom didn’t move or open his eyes to the brand new morning or to me. I was eager to wake him as we always kept one present for each other that was just between us, something more personal that we didn’t share in front of his mum and sisters. I was excited and anxious to give him his present, a first edition of The Scarlet Pimpernel.

Tom got the call before his run in Coriolanus that he’d been cast as Percy Blakeney in the remake of the novel of the same name. The schedule brought him back to England immediately following his shoot was completed for Crimson Peak in Canada. He hadn’t shared the news with all his loved ones yet, waiting for his sister Sarah and her family to arrive later that day.

Feeling bold and brave with a tad bit antsy to rouse my man, I hiked my leg over his hip, hooked it around his backside and squeezed him closer to me. At the same time, I tugged at his nipple with my teeth. I was surprised to hear a low slung chuckle instead of a yelp of shock, but at least I knew for certain he was awake. Nudging his partial erection against my center and flexing his thigh muscles to get impossibly closer, Tom confirmed that he was more than awake and just as aware of my nakedness as I was of his.

I swept my gaze up to his and was very nearly blinded by a gorgeous, happy smile full of straight white teeth. “Feeling a bit randy this morning, Abby?”

“Nope, just want my gift,” I said playfully.

Testing my honesty with his own version of a lie detector test, his fingertip caressed down my spine in a feather light touch. His smile of victory when I involuntarily shivered was irritating and maddening. He kissed the tip of my nose as he rolled me under his lithe body. “Tell the truth, Abby.”

Huffing a sigh of annoyance, I pressed my lips together in a tight straight line, biting the insides, not ready to admit defeat. “Challenge accepted, baby,” he smirked with an arrogantly knowing and mischievous wink.

Adjusting the duvet around us, chasing the early morning chill out, he lowered his mouth to my breast and swirled his tongue around my nipple. I tried to watch with disinterest, but my skin and nerves betrayed me. Rotating his hips into me, his hardening cock brushed deliciously against my center.

Reluctant to give in as easily as I always did, I objected, my voice shaking, “You’re flirting with danger there, Hiddleston.”

The warm wetness of his mouth on the globes of flesh felt dizzying with how quickly he could arouse me, even when I played hard to get. My skin puckered with heightened want, my nipples pebbling to tingled peaks of flesh. Corralling my natural response and trying to keep it in check, I suppressed another shiver when he moved to nibble at the valley between my breasts. “Is that so?” he asked.

“Best not to tempt fate… mmmm… again by having sex with your…” I trailed off as his deft fingers pinched my nipples and his teeth sunk into soft, pliant flesh, my spine almost bowing into the stimulation. Breathing in deeply, just shy of a gasp, I continued, “… family down the hall.”

Tom pressed and squeezed my breasts in his palms, worshipping them with a sure hand. Thrusting his completely hard length against me again, he murmured, “But I have a present for you.” He rocked into me again, his innuendo more than clear.

I could try to pretend that he didn’t have full command of my body, but the moisture that he provoked was evidence enough that I was seduced. His head disappeared beneath the duvet as he followed the valley between my breasts down to my abdomen with his tongue, teeth and days old stubble. “I know what your gifts are like.”

He paused to love my belly button, sinking his tongue there to taste my skin. “It’s the thought that counts, baby.”

“Or the gift that keeps on giving…”

“It’s better to give than receive,” he whispered as he eased my knees against the mattress on either side of him with his hands, spreading my legs wide open. He licked my folds, his tongue dipping just inside the crease shallowly.

My hands clutched in the bed clothes as I keened, “Oh my God…” The sound was a bit louder than I intended, momentarily forgetting where we were and the compromising and embarrassing situation it could create if we were heard.

Tom shushed me before returning to his attention back to my aching center. As he laved at my most sensitive and responsive spot, I threw my arm over my mouth to be sure no more sound escaped. The other combed into his hair at the top of his head and held him captive, right where I needed him. This was no longer about desire, but absolute and complete need.

With a confident, skillful thrust, he pushed two fingers into me, sending my back into an arch off the mattress. A rogue moan escaped into the quiet of the room before I could stop it with the enthusiasm at which he attended to me. His tongue maintained a steady flicking motion against my clitoris, shooting off pleasure spikes through my entire body. His hands held my knees prisoner so I couldn’t move much, and it was both frustrating and amazing.

The pads of my lover’s fingers found my g spot inside me with no trouble, and skimmed it in a come hither movement. I couldn’t keep from chanting his name from behind my arm as he cast his spell over me with his talented tongue and nimble fingers. I was lost in sensation of Tom’s making, all concentration focused on my center.

When he sucked my pleasure center into the hollow of his mouth, I arched off the bed once more, unable to keep still with the overwhelmingly pleasing assault. My hips writhed and sought a terrific end to the pleasurable torture. With a simple moan, Tom shoved me straight over the edge of oblivion, the coil of tension that he built snapped and I was a mass of trembling flesh. A burst of light and ecstasy blossomed within me, my breath robbed from my lungs. A rush of fluid released from deep inside me, and I kept floating, falling, and my physical being twitching.

I finally caught my breath and my entire being relaxed, melting into the sheets. Tom kissed and caressed his way back up to my lips, sharing the essence of his control over my body with me. Shaky arms wrapped around the back of his neck, as I followed his lead into a sloppy but magical kiss. After he broke away from me, he looked down at me with amazed admiration. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

He smiled proudly. “My gift doesn’t happen to be a new set of sheets?” I giggled and shook my head, biting my lower lip. As he slipped his cock into my heat, he said, “I didn’t think so. Unfortunately it’s not yours either.”

He slowly undulated his hips into me and away, making love to me slowly. “Make the most of the situation?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he said as he claimed my mouth in another searing fervent battle of teeth and tongues. My legs wrapped around his hips, surrendering to his rocking pleasure once more.

There was pure, genuine affection with the way he         took me, and we were physical manifestations of our emotional state. He loved me and I loved him, a universe that existed within itself. There was no straining or reaching to get to the inevitable, just a living in the moment, in the pleasure we created together. We would’ve been happy to stay in bed for hours if we hadn’t heard people moving around in the house outside the bedroom door.

Tom looked at me ruefully and whispered, “I love you, my Abby.”

“I love you too.”

With the purpose of our coupling changed from loving each other to reaching orgasm, Tom swiftly took control. He rolled us over to reverse our positions so I was on top. His hands gripped my hips, to lift and lower me onto his cock. I circled my waist with every descent to get me closer to euphoria as Tom quickly climbed to the same end. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration, holding and staving off his orgasm to make sure I got there first.

Urgently in a whisper he told me to sit up on him. “Touch yourself, baby. I need to see you come.” I knew he had a kink for seeing me bring myself to orgasm. I grasped my breasts, thumbing my nipples before pulling them as he always did. With his hands leading my middle over him, I wandered back into sensation. With my head thrown back, jolts of pleasure course from my pinched breasts to my brain down to my center where Tom and I were joined.

I rode him in earnest, keeping my movements limited to keep the noise to a minimum. My right hand slid down my belly to my clit and I heard Tom moan at the visual. “That’s my girl. Come undone.”

Working together towards completion, rapture claimed us simultaneously until we were a panting, sweating, shuddering mass of flesh. I no longer could tell where I ended and he began as we were tangled pretzel of limbs, one that I didn’t mind being unable to separate from.

Unfortunately, reality knocked on the door with a hesitant rap. Emma’s voice followed, “Tom? Abby? Mum’s got breakfast started. You awake?”

Clearing his throat, Tom said in the direction of the door, “Yeah. We’ll be down soon.”

Emma quickly added as she retreated, “I’ll set the table, but you’re helping with the dishes after.”

Tom eased out of me by lifting me gently, and we began to unweave from one another, stealing away to the en suite bathroom to wash up. Once we were under the spray of the shower, I suggested, “We can exchange gifts later on, yeah?”

Tom ran his hands over my hair in his way, kissing me sweetly on the lips. “You got your gift. It’s all over the sheets in my room,” he said with a teasing lilt and a head tilt towards the bedroom. I poked him in the ribs for being so vulgar. He laughed out loud and finally relented, “Yes, yes… alright, later. Cheeky, Abby.”

I beamed up at him with a winning smile.


End file.
